Won't you fix me?
by XxSacredDreamsxX
Summary: Harry finds himself in a state of depression over the loss of his godfather. All he really needs is the support of friend and maybe a little bit more. One-shot. If continued, rating might go up.


Won't you fix me?  
  
Summary- Harry finds himself in a state of depression over the loss of his godfather. All he really needs is the support of friend and maybe a little bit more. One-shot.  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe I'm actually writing this. Its so unlike me. Usually I don't even read Harry/Hermione fics and now I'm writing one. It just popped in my head and I decided to give it a shot. Flames accepted because of crappy writing and a crappy title. -Nat  
  
Looking at this boy from afar and you would have thought he was a complete slob. He hadn't brushed his shaggy, black hair in over a week, not that it'd make much difference because it always looked unkempt. There were bags under his emerald eyes, the adventure and curiosity that usually shown through had long since disappeared. He hadn't showered since last week, and the only Gryffindors that would go near him were his best friends Ron and Hermione.  
  
He hadn't gone to any of his classes, which would explain the empty dormroom. He glanced at the clock for perhaps the hundredth time in the last five minutes. 3:55. Was the clock going to ever change? It seemed the world was moving slower and slower with each new second that passed. He fell back onto his red pillow. He loved this pillow of his. Mrs.Weasley had sewn it for him a few years back and it had to be the most comfy pillow of all time.  
  
There was a knock on the door and he heard a girl's voice. "Harry, may I please come in? It's just me." Hermione's voice. A few minutes before, he hadn't wanted to see anyone, not even his best friends, but now he believed she could solve all his problems. Hermione has never failed him before, he thought, so why should she now? Grinning, he slid himself off his four- poster bed. Even though the fire was blazing in the room, the stone floor was freezing. It made his toes curl.  
  
"Harry? Oh, I'll just come in whether you like it or not." Her voice sounded impatient, although she was still trying to be kind. The doorknob turned and Hermione stood in the doorway.  
  
"I was going to open the door," he said, "but I didn't know it was so cold." Harry finished, and sat on his bed. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for her to come sit down. She nodded and walked over to him.  
  
"You are taking a shower today and going to school tomorrow. I won't take no for an answer, Harry Potter. What would Sirius say if he saw you unshowered, unshaved, and just a complete mess? He'd be appalled and you know it." She said her voice firm. She grasped his hand and pulled him up. "Now, get ahold of yourself and take a warm bath or something. Dinner will be in an hour or so and I expect to see you down there, looking like the rest of us. Ron and I miss him just as much, but he wouldn't want anyone to mope around about him. He would want us to get on with our lives."  
  
If it was possible, Harry's jaw would have hit the floor because of this reality check. His shoulders sagged, and he whispered, "I just don't want to believe he's gone. I keep wanting to think that if we went to that cave where he was, he'd be there, smiling at us." Hermione placed a slender hand on his back, rubbing it softly.  
  
"Yes, I know. I wish that we could do that, but you just have to accept it like the rest of us. No matter how hard it is." She gave a half- smile, hoping that maybe she could see his smile, too. The two of them just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Hermione stared at the ground, as if there was an amazing feat being performed. Harry, on the other hand, was watching Hermione as if she were the most amazing person on the planet.  
  
Then Hermione looked up at Harry, and the two of them looked into eachother's eyes for what seemed like ages but was really only half a minute. And as they looked upon each other, she could see his eyes coming to life again, as if the light that was burned out had once again been lit to life.  
  
Then it happened. They both leaned in as if they could read the other one's thoughts. Their lips met for a brief second, then it ended and they looked away from each other, embarrassed about what they had just done. They had crossed the boundaries of friendship and both of them knew there was no turning back.  
  
Harry slowly placed his arms around the lower part of her back and pulled her in for more. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear, before placing a kiss on it.. He returned to her lips. She responded by opening her mouth slightly, enough for him to stick his tongue down her throat. This sort of thing went on for about ten minutes, up until Ron walked in. They hadn't heard the door open.  
  
"I— I must be interrupting something." They pulled away, looking slightly embarrassed. Of course, neither of them were blushing as hard as Ron. Beet red, he quickly turned away and left, closing the door with a slam behind him.  
Flustered and her dignity lost, she stood up, straightening her robes. "This," she tried to find the right words to explain what just happened. "This was just a big mistake, Harry. We were just lost in the moment is all. Let's just try and forget this." She turned away and walked out the door thinking that Harry felt it was 'all just a big mistake' too.  
  
But that wasn't true. What Harry wanted to tell her was that he enjoyed every second of the kiss, and he wouldn't take it back for the world.  
  
What he really wanted to say was that he loved her. He always had and he always will.  
  
A/N- Er...wasn't that just a load of suckyness? I haven't written in a long time. Hey, if anyone wants to, they can send me a link to their HP/HG fic. I'll be happy to read it because I had fun with mine. Oh yeah, and for Krissy's sake, he is only in his boxers. Just kidding! -Nat 


End file.
